


I adore

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki is really cuddly creature, M/M, Romance, and hugging, and some humor too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Short and cuddly Thorki. Because someone needs a cuddle here and apparently it's not just Loki.





	I adore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uwielbiam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767456) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> And we will demand that hug until we get it!

"If you were really here, I would probably give you a hug, " said Thor.  
"Well, I'm here, " Loki replied.

They fell silent, facing each other. There have been too many between them lately, just to go on the agenda. They had a completely different approach to solving problems – Loki, if he could not help it, he ran away, and Thor, when the force of the argument did not work, used the argument of strength. Well, at least it used to be like that, because Loki had just come to the conclusion that he had enough of escaping.

He approached his brother, nervously turning the trinket in his hands, which he threw at him. He stood very close and looked him straight in the eye.

"I am here," he repeated quietly.

Thor only smiled and embraced him, closing him in a bear hug. Loki hid face in Thor's shoulder and clenched his hands tightly on the fabric covering his brother's back. They stood like this for long time - finally united and, at least temporarily, safe.

"I'm glad I have my little brother with me again," said Thor.  
"I hate you," Loki mumbled in his shoulder, but his hands tightened on the red cloak.  
"I'll start worrying when you stop," Thor said quietly. He stroked his brother affectionately, but in a moment ruffled his long hair.  
"Don't do that! "  
"Sorry, I think it's because of nostalgia," said Thor. He stroked his hair again and smiled to himself.

***

Thor was leaning over the maps displayed above the holographic table in the chart room. He had to plan further steps, determine the route of their flight and come up with a new life for thousands of his people. The beginning of his reign did not look so great.

He heard the hiss of the sliding door, so he glanced over his shoulder. Loki stood in the doorway and looked as if he did not know if he should be here.

"Something happened? " Thor asked.  
"Nothing. I just thought maybe ..." Trickster hesitated and cleared his throat "... maybe you could use some help?"

Thor gave him a surprised look with his only eye. Loki rarely helped out of his own free will, but well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say on Earth.

"Why not," he agreed.

Loki walked over and stood behind the back of his chair. Thor showed him their current location and explained what his further intentions were. They planned and considered various options for a long time and could not get over how well they got along.

As Loki began to talk, he went around the table several times and finally stopped on the right side of his brother - from the side of the missing eye. With sudden curiosity, he held out his hand, but before he could touch him, Thor grabbed his hand.

"The fact that I do not have an eye does not mean that I am blind. Metaphorically," Thor said and looked at Loki, who was suddenly hot.  
"I just ... It's hard for me to get used to it," Loki did not quite explain it.  
"Welcome to the club," said Thor.

Thor let go his brother's hand, and Loki touched the band with his fingertips. He slowly lowered his hand, brushing Thor's cheek, and suddenly he flinched, as if waking from lethargy. He gave him a confused look and quickly stepped out of the chart room. Thor was looking after him, and on his face amusement was mixed with curiosity.

***

Mess has always been the most crowded place on the ship, because in the end everyone has to eat. Nevertheless, there was one place in it that people tried to avoid with all the respect that one could get. Although Thor had repeatedly stressed that he did not mind, Asgardians did not consider it appropriate to eat meals at the same table as their king. Therefore, Thor most often ate only in his brother company.

It was dinner time, so there were plenty of people everywhere, but there was a permanent empty zone around their table. Nobody bothered them, although they caught a lot of curious glances. Brothers talked mainly about current issues, such as supplies or problems with accommodation.

"Where did you get it? " Loki suddenly asked, grabbing Thor's hand and turning it around, which showed a scar after a fairly deep cut.  
"I do not remember. It's probably after some fight on Earth," Thor replied, frowning, but Loki did not listen to him anymore. He held his hand and watched her intently.  
"You have a lot of scars on minor wounds here," he said finally, not interrupting the inspection. "Show the other hand. "

Without a word, Thor placed the other hand on the table, which Loki began to watch with equal attention.

"Why do you have it? " he asked, showing the scar at the base of the right thumb.  
"I think after fighting the trolls, you know, when we went to the mountain without permission. And this one," he added, showing the scar on his left wrist, "is after the fight with Fandral. We've been fighting for who is a better fighter. "  
"And who won? "  
"Sif. And on the ribs I have a souvenir after fighting with Chitauri. This scar completely covered the scar on your knife. "

Loki flinched, though Thor had no intention of reproaching him. He released his hands and stared at the table.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Not really," he said quietly, and Thor barely understood him through the buzz in the mess.  
"I know," Thor assured him with a smile. "I never doubted that you love me. "

Loki looked at him with gratitude, feeling unexpected lightness after these words.

***

Thor was lying on his bunk and reading a book he found in the cabin. Life on a ship full of refugees turned out to be surprisingly monotonous. That's how Loki found him.

"You with the book is an unusual sight," he said coming closer and sitting on the edge of a narrow bunk, although there was still an armchair and two chairs next to it. It has come to Thor's attention.  
"Well, I cannot count on other entertainments here" he said and glanced at his brother above the book. "Do you need anything?"

Loki had an uncertain face and probably did not quite consciously crumpled the edge of his tunic. It was true he needed something, but he was not quite sure what it was.

"Sometimes you're a terrible idiot," Thor sighed, and before Loki could get angry, he pulled him so that Trickster lay beside him, with head on his chest. He tensed without knowing how to react, but Thor simply returned to reading, one hand holding the book, and the other embracing Loki.

So they lay close to each other, because the bunk was indeed very narrow, and as time went on, Loki relaxed more and more, until he finally became drowsy. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Thor, who murmured with satisfaction and began to tenderly stroke his arm. Loki was almost asleep when he felt Thor's fingers in his hair.

"What are you doing? " he asked.  
"If it bothers you, I'll stop," said Thor.  
"No, it's all right," Loki replied quickly.  
"I miss my hair a bit," Thor said, and Loki smiled at the wistful tone in his voice. "Do you think I should grow them again? "  
"I like you with short hair," Loki murmured sleepily.

It was only after a few seconds that he realized what he said. He wanted to jumped off the bed, but Thor held him tight, so he only managed to raise his head and support himself on his elbow. He looked with fear at his brother, who gave him an amused look.

"You did not have any intention of escaping, did you? "  
"And if so, then what? " Loki asked in a provocative tone, though he could feel his cheeks burning.  
"What if I do not want to let you go?" Thor answered him, still smiling.  
"Why wouldn't you let me go?"  
"Lately you've been very touchy-feely, Loki. I must admit that I like it very much," Thor explained and grinned even more when he saw how embarrassed his brother was.  
"It's not ... I don’t ... I hate you!" Trickster could not find a good enough explanation, so he returned to the old, tried and tested arguments.  
"Be it so!" Thor laughed. "Well, now give us a kiss."  
"What?" Loki was sure he mishear.  
"Do not pretend you did not understand. I want a kiss," to emphasize his words, Thor tapped lips with his finger.

For a moment Loki stared at him furiously, but finally he leaned over and pressed his lips to his brother's smiling lips.

"I really hate you," Loki repeated and moved away, though he had proved enough that it was not true.  
"Do not overdo it, it was not that bad, although you need some practice," Thor chuckled, looking at his brother. "Besides, I adore doing it."  
"Do what?"  
"Make you blush."


End file.
